The Tomorrow World
The Tomorrow World is the eighteenth to twentieth and seventieth to seventy second episode of SpongeToons overall. The beginning of the end, Fanon accidently rises from the dead - moving towards the two people who were into his mind, Ghastly & Angel. But since they disappeared a bit after he died. Planning without the help of Plankton because he failed him. He proposes to redevelop Bikini Bottom in his own way, calling it The Tomorrow World. But it seems to overarch into something else. Part One The television movie begins as we recap some of the events of the feature film, with the main events being remembered are Fanon's death and Angel's resurrection. SpongeBob wakes up, looking around his room with his eyes as he then goes back to sleep. Elsewhere in the world, a hand is crawling out of the mud of a grave - a male hand grabs the mud as we see the gravestone belongs to a person named 'SuperFanon'D!" - Born: Unknown, Died: November 13th, 2014. His face is revealed as he crawls out of the grave and onto the grass. He breathes because he knows he is supposed to be dead but somehow he seems to be alive. "There's only two people that I'm taking my revenge on." Fanon says as it starts to rain. "Damn rain. It always happens." He walks away from the graveyard. SpongeBob wakes up in the next morning. He goes down the stairs of his home and grabs his clothes. Then he grabs some money and pets Gary, he gets outside of the door and runs to a oncoming bus which has one of its bus stops right outside of the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob moves into a seat near a window, he looks outside - like something went wrong between what happened between sometime before the year begun and the previous night. Someone is back. 20 minutes pass between him going onto the bus and him arriving at the bus stop outside the Krusty Krab, he looks at the sky or the sea above him with the sun shining through. He walks towards his workplace, opening the glass doors; waving at Squidward who is working at the cash register. Squidward, waves at him and then thinks, why are you waving at SpongeBob if you dislike him. Fanon walks through the downtown center of Bikini Bottom, wearing a black-ish hoodie and having dyed hair. People ignore him and walk on their merry way even though they do not know that some time soon, he's going to be the person who will give them hell. He goes to the Bikini Bottom library to try and find someone in the records. He goes inside of the library and gets onto one of the computers by using his old library login that he used in the previous year when he was back into control. It still works as he uses the GOOGLE search engine to look at the personal records of Angelica Lokken. It lists the address is still SpongeBob's house but 'last seen - December 19th, 2014.' Fanon smiles with a evil pedo-ish look on his face. A girl comes to him, trying to act all sexual. "Hey. So, are you alone?" The girl asks Fanon. "Oh yes. I'm alone, you thinking of any actions you don't want to do?" Fanon says, with a sore throat. "Sorry, You've got a sore throat. Should you go to a chemist to get some lozenges?" The girl tells him. "No, My voice is always like this. Now, what about those actions?" Fanon explains to the girl, who smiles happily. SpongeBob opens his eyes after blinking again and again while flipping the burgers he needs to flip for his job, with the plate already full on with a burger bun on it, SpongeBob looking disinterested while doing it because he feels that something is really wrong as he slips the cooked patty onto the burger onto the bread bun. The sweat from SpongeBob's forehead spreads down as he looks at the customers and the environment that the customers are eating in. Fanon exits the bedroom that he and the girl were in, closing the door and putting a 'Don't Disturb' sign over it. He walks along the corridors of the second level in the house, checking at his newly acquired clothes, a suit and tie - provided by the girl's father as he walks down the stairs and into the hallway to the front of house. The girl is sleeping in her bed, warm and in the covers as Fanon walks outside from the girl's house to streets that direct him towards the Town Hall with a briefcase in his hand. It's now noon and the light of the sun is shining on them in the middle of the pavement. SpongeBob walks outside of Mr Krabs's office, SpongeBob has given Mr Krabs a off work slip because of family troubles, but this is a excuse and a way to see if he can find out what is going on for real. He opens the glass door of the Krusty Krab and on his way to the Bikini Bottom Graveyard to find out if someone he thought was dead is still alive. He walks to the closest way and also using shortcuts to the graveyard. Fanon makes it to the Town Hall, walking inside as he gets to the reception area, a receptionist who is looking at a book with names - one of those names is Charles Venice, Fanon looks at a wall mounted clock. It is twenty one minutes past one - the receptionist looks at Fanon who is a couple of steps away from the receptionist's desk. "Hello, Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asks Fanon right near him. "Oh. yes, My name is Charles Venice. I have come to see the Mayor of Bikini Bottom and New Kelp City, We met at the recent Election. I believe I left an appointment for the allotted time of twenty-five minutes past one. Is this correct?" Fanon explains as he says if this appointment and story is correct. The receptionist looks at the register again. "Yes, you have been allotted for the time of thirteen hundred hours and twenty five minutes - The mayor's office is on the second floor and then down the hall and on the left." The receptionist tells him as Fanon uses her words to go to the mayor's office. SpongeBob enters the Bikini Bottom graveyard and checks for people that begin with the letter 'S'. He reaches it as he sees something on Fanon's grave, mud. But SpongeBob runs to his grave - there is a hole in the ground where Fanon should be. SpongeBob looks at it as he starts to run back to the main path where the exit of the graveyard lies. What he did not see was the blood on the back of Fanon's grave saying 'I'M BACK'. Fanon sits down on a chair of the table of the Mayor as they are both sweating from the heat of the sun above the water, Fanon has already introduced himself as his alias - 'Charles Venice'. "So, Mister Venice. This plan of yours - what is it?" The Mayor of Bikini Bottom and New Kelp City inquires. "Well sir, This is 'THE TOMORROW WORLD'" Fanon tells him as he opens the briefcase. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeToons